Desired Love
by XxKaChaxX
Summary: AU:Lord Ichigo Kurosaki has won his prize, Lady Rukia Kuchiki, fair an' square. However, appearances can be deceiving, expecially if you are physically attracked to each other. With Baron Aizen Sōsuke right around the corner, anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

Yes people I'm back! :] I had to delete my other stories because I wanted to start new. I'm sorry for those who added them to their fav, warnings, ect. Okay, so to start off with the upcoming month I wanted to post this new story. I'm barely on the second chapter and I dont know how long it will take me to finish it, but hopefully by the weeks' end. (crosses fingers)

I started reading new books (well they arn't but to me they are) when I suddenly went across this fetchy book called 'The Bride' by Julie Garwood. From that moment I started reading books from that time period, which by the way are awesome! This fic isn't in any way related to any of those stories I've read before, but I might have gotten a couple of their ideas. Well for me I call them my inspiration. Lol.

Gosh, I hope I didn't bore ya'll with my constant talking. Hehe. Enjoy the story.

**I dont own bleach or any of it's characters, they belong to the great Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_If thou past be peril thou future shall be vicissitude._

**Seireitei, December 1880**

-

-

Shouting rang throughout the dark murky night, awakening the forests occupants. Howling stopped half of the night chaos, but still the ear piercing cries happening down below the valley did not stop. The only thing that guided them was the moon's bright light, although not bright enough as the sun, but bright enough for them to see who their enemy were. If they didn't know who each other were, less they've know themselves. They had to attain victory.

They would attain victory.

Several soldiers were perched between the high walls surrounding the village, as if that would help them again their attackers. But then again, who has ever been able to stop the invincible Lord of Karakura, Ichigo Kurosaki? He was known for being unstoppable, strong, cold-hearted, and best of all, a death god. There hence the nickname bestowed upon him.

Shinigami.

No one has ever taken down Lord in all his life, and no one would ever get the chance to. Whoever crossed paths with him have either been dead or have disappeared, never to be found again. He had one goal to accomplish this night, and that goal WILL be accomplished, even if it takes him all night to do so. The Lord of Seireitei wouldn't even stop what's about to transpire this night. He didn't stand a chance.

His men are the best of the best, of coarse they would be since they were train by the best. And no one is great at training soldiers except one person, Sado Yasutora, also known as Chad. The king himself has noticed how Chad can turn a simple whimpering man to a fierce cold soldier. It gave Ichigo pride to know that his best friend trained his men for the cruel world known as reality. If there was one person he could ever confide it was Chad.

In the past both have saved each other, and have made a vow to protect the other till death. He was more of a brother, a brother he longed to have had, but he is just as happy to have at least younger sisters to protect. After all, those two brats were the only family he had left, unless you count his fool of a father part of his family as well. Even though he tells everyone who has reached the topic of his father that he's not part of his family, he still loves that old goat face till death. A soft whistle was heard from above the walls, a hand waving in the air mentioning towards the soldiers who were retreating.

_Maybe to find for reinforcements. No matter, I will pumble them into mineature sized humans. That's if I let them live._Walking towards the tower in front of them, Ichigo came to a stop in front of the doors, getting ready for whatever came at them. Pushing the doors aside, he and his men walked inside, getting a look of the place before them.

White creamed walls surrounded them, white curtains hanging from the walls of the hall. A staircase was seen at the left side of the grand hall, to the right was a common sitting area were a hearth was slightly lit, indicating that the house wasn't deserted. A maid suddenly appeared out of no where, stopped when she spotted their intruders, and ran like the devil was at her heels towards the staircase.

Ichigo ran up the stairs to were she had ran to, stopped and watched her going to the left off the fork that was at middle of the stairs and proceeded to follow her. He knew that Chad and Ishida, a good friend/rival of his follow behind him. When he saw her go into a room he didn't stop to look at what was going to happen next, but followed after her to find out.

Pushing open the doors, he saw two woman in deep conversation and from the look on the face of the maid he just saw, he can see that she was truely terrified. _Good, she should be._The other woman. however, looked calm and sincere, something that astonished him but didn't show it on his face. He was surprised that she wasn't quivering in her shoes like other people who have seen him. Sure he was intimidating, but heck he was supposed to be. He was not only a Lord, but also a warrior for crying out loud! A Lord, much less a warrior, ever showed emotion. It was.... uncommon for them to.

Said woman looked breathtaking, he'll give her that. She was petite with dark ebony hair that were just up to her shoulders. Pink flush lips, with a straight nose, high cheekbones and white porcelain skin. She wore maid garments meaning that she was a housemaid, or even a lady's maid. However, she looked fine-looking even with that hideous dress on. But the thing that really took his breath were her eyes. Bright violet colored eyes shone back at him, challenging him to do something. If he wasn't looking closely at her he would off have missed it.

She sligthly shivered.

He smirked.

So she was scared of him. This realization amused him. She was acting dull when in truth she was scared shit less inside, how lovely.

"What do you want.... my _Lord_?" Still amused, more because of the hard edge when she said Lord, he looked over her body one last time. Was she truly a maid? She looks decent and fine for such a position. While inspecting her body, he's sight landed on her chest, slightly disappointed that she didn't have a lot of package to carry. But when she turn around to say something to the other maid, he saw a glimpse of her bottom and his disappointment vanished in thin air. Even though she may lack cleavage she sure makes it up with her bottom. That lush plump bottom. Suddenly he went hard, and he knew it would take some time to get ride of it.

Damn.

"I'm here for the princess," Ichigo moved closer towards them, but mostly towards _her_. "Do you know where she may be at?"

Moving back a step soundlessly, she looked up at him and gave him a breathtaking smile that would make the strongest of men drop on their knees. Looking back at his friends he saw them sway a bit, clearly they had the same effect as him when he watched her graceful smile. She was a sort for sore eyes.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but she had left a while ago, an hour past midnight."

Fuck, that was three hours ago. She could be anywhere by now, she may even be at Kyoto for all he knows. How can a Kuchiki escape without him knowing? They were at the border, surely he would of have noticed when she had gone by, but then he also didn't know how she looked like. All he knew was her name and age, like that bit of information could help him.

"My Lord, if it isnt to much trouble, I was hoping if I could go into town. I'm in need of some herbs for my sick aunt who lived in her cottage not far from the outskirts of the village. Would you mind if I went with my friend to go fetch the herbs?"

Looking towards her companion who was hiding behind her dress, he nodded and let them walk by him. Both Ishida and Chad backed away from the maid, letting her pass through the door. Both friends walked up to him, clearly astonished by how formally she held herself up and how grace full her walk looked.

"Are you sure she's a maid?" Ishida looked at his Lord waiting for his response. He saw how Ichigo looked at her, his eyes holding a possessive look. Silently he smirk, curious that his Lord found interest in the little housemaid, but why shouldn't he? She sure looked good and fine for a lady in her position.

"I dont know Ishida. She wears a maid's dress, but she holds herself with an air of power and superiority. May be she's closed to the princess and holds herself up like that so that the princess herself would have pride in her. I would be if any of my maids were strong enough to look me in the eye at least once."

After 10 minutes or so a man came running in, almost tripping himself with a bookshelf that was stationed on the left side of the door. Once he spotted Ichigo, he rushed to his side to give him any news of the household and its occupants. Surely the maid's name would show up, as well as any information containing her.

When Ichigo asked the fellow if he knew anything about the maid that he just finished talking to, the man looked astonished. He quickly told him that they didn't have a maid in the household that looked like the one the Lord was describing. Confused he asked him how the princess looked liked and once he got his answer it dawn on him in an instant that he wanted to kick himself in the ass. That lady wasn't a maid.

She was Rukia Kuchiki. The princess.

-

-

Running through the forest was hard for Rukia, especially when she was wearing the awful housemaid dress. Her maid had picked the ugliest one they had and gave it to her for her disguise. Everyone who knew Rukia knew that she was great at schemes and plots. She wasn't a master of disguise for nothing.

However, knowing that backstabbing Henry, she knew that she only had few time to spear before she was discovered. She almost laughed out loud when the Lord didn't recognize her. Sure he didn't know how she looked like, thank God, but if she had timed everything as according to her plan then she only had precisely 10 or so minutes before they found out she wasn't an actual maid.

She was lucky that that bastard Henry only saw her cross the bridge and turned right so that it seemed that she was headed to the village. If he knew that she turned back around and went left to the forest she was going to get caught. Fast.

A distant howl halted her to a complete stop. _Please Dear God, please don't let the wolves come out and attack me. _

Touching her left side, she was relieved when she felt her knife tied securely on her tight with a piece of rope. Moving her arm to her right she felt panic rise in her when she didn't feel her gun in it's holster. How could it have fallen out?

A growl was heard on her left, stilling her. Oh no. This wasnt good. Taking a deep breath she turn and quickly took her knife out in time to get face-to-face with a 80 pound wolf. It's bright yellow eyes looked into her eyes, feeding off of her fear. He tried to snap his jaws on her face, getting them open wide enough for her to see it's canine teeth long and sharp.

Using her unattained hand, she punched the wolf on the side of it's face, getting a nice long whimper out of him. Grinning, she was about to stab the beast when out of no where another one came out. Oh God, they were hunting and now I'm their lunch. The second wolf came rushing towards her, getting ready to chomp down on her soft cream skin.

Without a second thought, Rukia threw her knife at the beast, killing it once it landed straight on it's forehead. She turned around towards the other wolf's direction and what she saw made her breath get stuck in her throat. About five wolves were looking at her with their yellow eyes and drooling mouth. They were ready to feast. A feast she was happy to decline their invitation.

Before any of the wolves could so much as take a step towards her, something flashed across her vision and before her stood the main subject she was trying to escape from. The orange-headed Lord ran up to the wolves with his sword in hand and before she knew it there were 5 dead beasts on the floor.

She looked up from the wolves carcasses to the orange-headed man and knew that the beasts were all dead. There was one still left and he was holding a sleek black sword. It was an understatements if she said that she wasn't intimidated from the Lord's glare because she was. If looks could kill, she'll be a hundred feet below from were she stood.

"**What the hell were you thinking going up against 5 wolves? You could of have died!**"

"Actually there were 6 of them but I....." From the look he was giving her when she made her statement she should of have left her mouth close. His normal amber color eyes were now a hot blazing dark brown. She barley got to back up a foot when he picked her up by her waist, hoisted her down on his black stallion, got behind her and put his harm around her waist, crushing her up against his front with her back. Tightly.

Okay, sure he was mad, but why? All she did was dress up as a maid, walk out of the tower, run through the forest at night, get attacked by wolves.... never mind.

Well, it couldn't get any worse right?

A faint sound made her turn her face towards the back where she saw her sweet friend sitting down in front of a young man with glasses. But looking closer she saw that he was one of the two men that were by the door when both her and Orihime got out. How in the world did she get caught? She was sure that Orihime maid it to the village safely before she went towards the forest.

Dammit.

Now everything that she had planned had gone down the drain and all because Mr. Lordy Lord couldn't stay in his own land. Gah! She despises him. Now what's going to happen? Her land is going to be stayed behind, without their princess there how can they ever continue on? She had promised her brother in his deathbed that she would care for their land and their people until she died. She was glad that no one outside of their walls knew that the Lord of Seireitei has been gone for months now.

"What are you thinking?"

The Lord's voice shook her out of her mind back to the present. Looking up she got caught looking in his eyes. Amber met violet. She could clearly see his face now with the help moon's light. He wasn't an ugly man, handsome if she may say. Tan skin, a strong jaw, high sharp cheekbones, a straight pointy nose and an amusing scowl on his face. Nope, not ugly at all. And by the look on his face he was giving her she could tell that she had poked his interests as well. Smiling she answered him with a brief reply.

"My people."

She suddenly wanted to smile wide when she saw the Lord's eyes widen with shock. From what she had heard before, they described the Lord of Karakura as an emotionless man. Seeing his reaction now, she was happy to oppose on their analysis of the man. He smirked, liking her reply as much as she did.

"Lady Rukia!" Looking back at the group behind them once again, she saw her dearest friend try and reach out to her. Smiling lightly she shook her head at her, silently telling her to not make a disgrace of herself by acting childish. Her friend nodded, getting the point across.

"Well princess, since we've got you now and surely you wont run away because I will catch you, we can go home now. And dont worry, I'll be a gentleman the whole way." Ichigo laughed lightly along with his companions.

"Where are we going?"

"Why princess we are going to Karakura. Don't worry, both your friend and yourself are going to like Karakura."

Rukia made an unladylike snort.

"So best get comfortable for the ride ahead." Ichigo tighten his hold on her waist and pushed a bit more of her back to his front. Rukia gasped lightly when she felt his hardness on her back. That pig!

Leaning down close to her ear so that no one could hear him he whispered softly in her ear. "Lady Rukia, do you know that the ride back to Karakura is a weeks' time?" He lean down and kissed her lightly on her neck, making her skin shiver. "Might as well get to know each other on the way, don't you think so?"

He straighten his back and rested his chin on the top of her head. Smelling her hair and catching a whiff of lavender and roses.

This was going to be one _long_ ride.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well since I've already explained everything on top I guess the only thing I can ask of ya'll is to press that cute little green button (that's the color on my screen) on the bottom :D I'm glad ya'll had the time to read this story, hopefully the next chapter would be in by saturday. Wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here it is. The long awaited chapter :] I know in the last chapter I said that I would try and update on Saturday? Im sorry but I couldn't and I'm not going to update weekly eather. I'm going to update every month. I know it's a long wait, but each chapter- if you've noticed- is getting longer bit by bit. My biggest goal so far is to try and make each chapter at least 10,000 words long. So for now enjoy this chapter :] I'm sorry for any misstypos and misspellings.

I also want to thank those people who reviewed. You guys make my day get better and better. Who knows? Maybe if I have enough reviews I'll update faster :]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.**

_

* * *

_

_You cannot escape the responsibility of tomorrow by evading it today. _

_-Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

Three hours. Three _diminutive_ hours before disaster struck. Ichigo knew that they were being followed, but he also knew that they wouldn't cause any trouble since they were a large group of 5. His men had started trailing ahead a good hour or so so they can alert their gate keeper that he was arriving. Only both of his best friends stayed with him, along with the princess and her friend.

Looking behind him he saw Ishida taking interest in Rukia's friend. What was her name again? Orihe... Orihima... Ori- something along those lines. He didnt really care. All he cared about was getting Rukia to safety and not letting her get a single scratch on her. Who would want to damage perfection?

He didnt.

Maybe he would, but that would be in a different, _intimate_, way. Since he first saw her he knew she was his. He claimed her in front of his men when he picked her up by her waist and saddled her on her horse. Everyone knew that men valued their horse more than their women and if anyone ever let a woman get on their horse it meant that they were partly considered the same value. Although not as much.

What he felt for her was just physical. His only goal in mind was to capture his price since he had won her fairly. One way or another he **was **going to take her.

He knew he should've paid attention to the road when he saw something move across his line of vision. What was wrong with him?

Rukia started to reach for her left side, rubbing her hand on her thigh. She stilled for a moment before she twisted her body so that she could face him.

"What?"

"I left my knife back when I got attacked by those wolves." He tightened his hold on her waist, bringing her closer to him. He didnt want to remember that horrid episode again, just thinking about her almost getting eatened made his stomach knot.

"I forgot to get it back. There's someone following us since we passed Hesnia, what are we going to do?"

Surprised that she even noticed the bandits, he whistled low enough for Ishida and Chad to get the messege across. He could see Ishida flank his left while Chad got to his right, building their defensive barrier. Now if only those bastards would come out and man up to them...

_Well that was quick._ Up ahead of them he could see 5 large, built men. From where he stood he could see them, but not so clearly. Two were red-heads and from the looks of it, they looked the same meaning they were twins. A blonde was within the group along with two brown-haired men beside him. They all seemed well built with hard muscles, several days of growth on their face and black clothing clinging to their body.

However, appereances didn't mean a damn thing to him. It all depends on how well they can handle a fight before they got killed.

That is, of coarse, if he let them live.

"Now 'ow bout ye give em' wenches to us along with em' nice horses and we've be out ye hair?" The blonde one, which he assumed was their leader, began taking his sword out as he continued talking to them. "We in a might'y haste n'd need to be best on our way."

The other soon began to follow their leader's movements, getting their swords out as well. Without taking his eyes off of them, Ichigo told Ishida to take both Rukia and her friend to a safe place before any slashing happened. Knowing his lord well enough and what was about to transpire, he nodded swiftly and took Rukia out of Ichigo's horse onto his lap.

"Switch the position and have her friend on your lap instead of her. Now." Surprised at first, Ishida did as he was told, not wanting to get Ichigo more furious than he was already.

"Take them to safety," he turned to look at Ishida, a smirk on his lips as he spoke,"it will me over in a matter of seconds."

Nodding, Ishida made his way towards the back of the group, moving closer to a boulder on the side of the road they were standing on.

_Don't be so cocky Kurosaki, one day you will find out that __**someone**__,_ Ishida looked back to the petite princess before stareing back at Ichigo one last time before the wall of rock hid them from the upcoming fight. _Is going to challange you and make your world change for the better._

A grin slowly appeared on him face.

* * *

_Dammit._

Rukia looked at the back of her 'guardian' for a moment, her face set up into a scowl. Just when things were getting interesting, Kurosaki had to send them away. She wanted to see both Ichigo and his friend kick some arse!

_Maybe i should just get off of the horse, anyways it's not like he's bound to restrain both Orihime and her at the same time if they decided to escape. _

Tapping lightly on Orihime's back, Rukia made a shaking gesture with her head, hoping that she got the message across. It was one of their signals whenever they wanted to escape whatever position they were faced with. It came in handy when they had situations such as this.

Smiling, Orihime nodded twice, telling her that she knew what she needed to do.

Ducking her head and bringing it as far away from the man in front of her as she could, she waited and softly counted to ten.

A loud thud was heard before she felt someone land on her chest. Getting off the horse, she saw Orihime rub the back of her head, seeing her wince when she touched the spot where she banged her head on Ishida's face.

"Sometimes Rukia-chan, I wish I could wear a helmet so that it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Dont worry Hime, lets just get out of here before Kurosaki comes. I want to get as far as we can before they find out what we did to their second in command. Oh and by the way, nice job. You hit him right on the forhead, I'm so proud of you."

Blushing, she backed away from the unconsious man and walked up to where Rukia was standing. Looking back one more time, they ran as fast and as far as they could, taking turns looking back to see if anyone followed them.

"Why didnt we just take the horse? It would of helped us get some where safe faster."

"We couldn't because those horses are trained by Urahara Kisuke. With just one whistle from Kurosaki, they run to him not carring if they have someone on their back. If we were riding that faithful steed, we would of have not made it as far as Kury."

"Oh. Okay."

_I'm sorry Hime, but we have to keep on running if we ever want to make it somewhere safe. I didn't want to be a prize back then and I don't want to be one now. Damn you brother, why did you have to bet me off when in truth you yourself knew you would never win against Kurosaki._

Sighting, they ran towards the village that was coming in to view before them. With one last look behind them, they made their way up to a cottage that belonged to her that no one knew except her and her trusted friend.

"We should be safe here before dawn sets, then we can buy two horses and keep on going forward to the land of Jūshirō Ukitake. He can keep us safe until my cousin comes for us."

"Okay, but how are we going to go to town since they're going recognize you? We need to disguise you, if not, then Kurosaki-san and his men are going to come and take us, take _you_."

_My God, I thought this was going to be easy! Damn you Kurosaki. _

Shrugging she walked to her room, hoping to come up with a plan while she slept. She saw Orihime going to her room, blowing out the candles that were stationed on the wall of the hall seperating them from the kitchen and the drawing room.

The house was nice and simple, with two rooms, a kitchen, drawing room and garden at the back. Two other houses were by, the others were some distance away from theirs making the garden bigger than what it really is. In about a month or so the sun will shower them with spring around the corner.

From the outside the cottage looked run down and small, but inside was well furnished with leather seating couches with a hearth and lavender colored silk hanging from the celing. The rooms were nicely fashioned for their liking, each of them had spare clothing in case a storm blocked them inside.

Their kitchen was not as big as the drawing room, but big and well stocked enough that they could live months inside the house without going hungry. They didnt have maids or a cook but they knew how to manage themselves since they were little.

Both were good at hunting, they could catch a moving rabbit a mile away with a bow and arrow. They were also great riders, they can ride on a horse bareback better than a soldier, according to their mentor. Swordsmanship was by far the best for Rukia. Orihime knew how to swing a sword well but she was more of a defender than an offernder like Rukia was. She could put up a fight well enough to save her life but not well enough for a war.

Their mentor, Yoruichi Shihōin also know as the 'Goddess of Flash', trained both of them self defence but taught Rukia more since they knew she needed to defend herself more being the princess of Seireitei. It was weird since Yoruichi was also best friends with Kisuke Urahara, Karakura's best trainer and Ichigo Kurosaki's mentor.

Finishing getting dressed, Rukia slipped under the covers, getting ready for tomorrow and whatever comes her way.

* * *

Cursing loudly, Ichigo paced back an forth getting ready to punch Ishida again when he wakes up. How could this happen? It just took them a couple of minutes to dispatch those bastards and now he finds his second in command knocked unconsious! By women to be exact.

_Damn it._

Know how is he going to find the princess and her friend. No refrase that. How is he going to treat them once he found them. Their punishment should, no **would**, make them think twice before escaping from him. Doesnt anyone know what he's capable off?

Sure he didnt kill innocent people, let alone mistreat a woman and child, but Rukia Kuchiki has just crossed the line as well as her friend.

He would find them.

Yes, he sure is.

A grunting noise was heard below him. Good, now he can beat Ishida again. Before he could walk over to him, Chad kneeled down and started sitting him up from his current position.

"Dammit Kurosaki, I had just barely recovered from my recent bruise. Now you just had to make another one?"

"Shut up before I make another one. You let them escape, you let **women** get the upper hand on you. Women!"

"Well they're clever women. I never knew that the princess and her companion knew how to defend themselves. Let alone come up with signals."

Ichigo looked at him dumbfounded. "Signals? What do you mean by signals?"

"Yeah, signals. I didnt know why Kuchiki-san was shaking her head back and forth, but at the moment I didn't really care. I was to preocupied with getting them to safety," he rubbed his throbbing head before continuing, "When I saw her friend smile I got suspicious and before I knew it everything became black."

Chad's sigh make them look back at him, wondering what was wrong with him. He started making his way towards the horses, getting on his Stallion waiting for his companions to settle on theirs.

When they were ready, he lead them towards the forest without saying anything to them. They rode at a calming pace since the village ahead was only a few miles.

When they arrived at the village both Ichigo and Ishida finally understood what their silent friend was trying to tell them. So they thought they could hide from them? Ha! They're sure are idiots if they thought they could.

Looking around at the cottages before them, they silently made their way to see if they could at least spot them on the streets. Some of them were lighted up, noises emerging from the covered cloth windows, obscurring them from everyone else.

A small head pooked out of one of the many lighted windows. A small girl with dirty blonde hair with big green emerald eyes looked straight at them. Staring at them for a good minute she smiled widly, showing her straight white teeth.

She waved at them, greeting them with a 'hello' before leaving the window.

Ichigo looked back at his companions with a confused look on him face, getting shrugs in response. Sighing softly he resumed his journey, hoping to spot them before the sun rose.

_Maybe the will show up in the morning. Yes, I'm sure they will._

Turning his stallion so that he could be facing his friends, he told them what he taught and also said that they should get a place to rest for the night. Nodding, Ishida went to the closest motel to see if they could get rooms for them. After finishing getting their rooms, all three put their horses in the stables located at the back.

As the moon shined bright and high, they gave each other their respects before going to their rooms and getting some sleep.

* * *

Stretching up silently, Rukia got out of bed, bathed and dressed herself with the spare clothing lounging around in her bedroom closet. Going down stairs she was greeted with a mouth watering waft of eggs and ham. A growling noise was heard, startled that her stomach was the one that had caused that sound.

"Oh Rukia! Come here and eat breakfast with me!"

"Coming Hime," she made her way to the kitchen where her friend was already enjoying her food.

Finishing eating they made their way into town to see if they could purchase two horses. Walking around they saw the street full of passing people, some greeting other's as they walked by. Girls running around in their dresses while boys chased them down in their breeches.

Stores were already opened for the people in need to buy items early in the morning. It was a little passed dawn but people were already passing the streets as if it was midday. It made strangers- not that she was one herself because she came here often, wonder how the streets would look like when dinner came around.

While walking down the road they saw some men steer their eyes over at them. Raking their eyes up and down their body as if they were a walking piece of pastery. Disguested, Rukia and Orihime walked faster towards their destination, hoping to get there faster and out of here by the time the sun was high up.

A brown shabby house came up before them and relief sweled up inside her. Not really paying attention to her surroundings she didnt hear the rustling of footsteps behind her. An arm came around her waist while another went straight to her neck where she felt the sharp edge of a blade. Fear ran down her spine, knowing what was about to come next.

A scream made her head turn to the side where she saw Orihime get manhandled by a middle aged man. Dark brown hair fell past his shoulders where she could see a bulk of muscle behind the red torn shirt. He shoved a knife next to her neck, whispering in her ear to get her to quiet down.

Her own assulter leaned down at her, "Now see here, little gal. We ne'd hurt ya but if ya scream then tis knife will go down yer throat. Do we understan' each otha?"

Nodding her head softly, he released some presure on the blade. "How 'bout ya two gals come with us? We'll treat ya nice nd' good."

"No thank you, we must be on our way for the sun may leave us while on our journey." Rukia tried to level her voice, but knew they could hear her fear behind her cold voice.

Moving her arm to her thight, she thanked God for bringing her dagger with her just in case of emergencies. She knew that Orihime brought hers wherever she went so she didnt worry about her for the moment.

"Where do ya think ya'll going? We just gettin' to know each otha," he moved his arm up and down her her back making her stiffen in response.

_Dammit! I was hoping on letting them live but now their going to pay. Pay dearly for that._

Sighing she shook her head, "I _was_ going to let you live, but now you just provoced your death with what you just did right now."

Before he could responde she took out her dagger and struck it on his right thigh, a scream errupting from his throat. Not giving him a chance to recuperate she twisted herself and slashed his throat, leaving a nice deep gash on his neck, blood trailing down profoundly.

Cranking her neck back she saw Orihime do the same to her attacker. Before she could walk towards her friend she heard more footsteps runnning towards her. On refelx she threw her dagger to the first man she saw, her dagger resting in the middle of his forehead.

She heard Orihime run up to her, handing her a spear blade she kept hidden in her boot. They made their stance getting ready for the bloddy fight that was about to happen. All because of their stuppid leader wanting to get some booty.

Well not today, and sure as hell not tomorrow. She would never give herself without a fight, knowing that she tried her best to get herself from getting raped. She knew how her sister had suffered when she did and she didnt want that to happen to her also. She didnt want to commit suicide like Hisana.

A black haired man came forward, a smirk resting on his lips while he looked over at them. Really _looked_ over at them.

"What do we got here? Some nice lady's goin' out on a stroll around the park?" Laugher errupted from the group behind them.

Sneering, Rukia walked a bit forward, "No we were just leaving. If you can just let us leave, we will be on our way now."

More laughter was heard when she finished making a tic appear on her forhead.

_Okay lets see here... just five of them. No problem, but it sure is going to take away some of our time. Damn._

Looking over at Orihime, they both nodded understanding what is needed to be done.

The men advance towards them, their lustful eyes looking at their new profound pray. Another noise startled them making them turn around. Seeing their chance, Rukia and Orihime dashed behind some old teared down boxes, hidding them for the time being.

For the next twenty minutes they heard the fight going on and on. They heard grunts, screams, cracks, smashings everywhere. Who in the world would they be fighting? Will they have a chance to escape?

Suddenly everything became quiet. Almost serine. Almost. Footsteps were heard heading their way before stopping directly in front of them. Shoving boxes aside Rukia was met with hot blazing amber eyes looking straight at her, a permanent scowl on the person's face, orange hair swaying softly with the wind.

"What do you think you have been doing, Rukia?"


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I know... I'm late! -cowers into a corner- I was supposed to update... 2 weeks ago? Ah, it's just that life for me has been, hectic. With searching for a job, getting my grades and credits up, going to my future college for a tour of the place, volunteering at an animal shelter, watching over my nieces and nephews, etc. I haven't had enough time to actually just sit and write this story. I'm so ashamed.

So to make it up to you all here's chapter 3! It's a bit short but with a juicy ending :] I'm just trying to get the main (past) info before we can get to the actual story. So again, my apologies. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and expect chapter 4 this week coming up for being late. Thank you and please leave a review if you want to =) Sorry for any misspelled words, I try to correct them at the last minute but some just slip by.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The past is strapped to our backs. We do not have to see it; we can always feel it.

-Mignon McLaughlin

* * *

Dark clouds moved recently as rain drops scattered around the on going travelers making it harder for them to see what was in front of them. However, it didn't matter to them one bit. Thunder roared throughout the sky, skittering the horses.

One by one they moved down a rocky path, daring not to look down where a five hundred fall would meet the death of an unlucky suitor. As they made they way towards their destination the leader of the unknown group stopped suddenly, haltering everyone at once. A sly smirk appeared on his face making every other passenger smile in reply.

They were being followed.

With a flick of the wrist said leader took out his shield, stopping the arrow before it cut through him. The others followed quickly, not wanting to die knowing a warrior didn't go down without a fight. Speeding arrows followed the first, looking as if it was rain instead of deadly objects raining down on them. A few horses were hit in the process, stumbling as they fell down the path but not taking their rider with them. No, they wouldn't go down that fast.

As the arrows proceeded to fall on them, they formed a barrier together forming a well shaped circle. When they didn't feel weight on their shields anymore they reacted quickly, running towards a cave that happened to be a few yards away from them. Running towards it, they saw shadows running through the trees up above them indicating that their assaulters would be joining them shortly.

Once inside the cave they took out their swords getting ready for their upcoming fight. Before them stood twelve well built men clad in fur clothing, armor surrounding their shoulders. Swords drawn they readied themselves, their enemies mimicking their actions.

With a roar they charged at each other, slashing their opponent with a satisfying grin. One by one a man fell on both opposing sides, evening their numbers for the first five men until the warriors started gaining the upper hand in the battle. As the last fur cloth man fell he saw a glimpse of the group's leader.

Brown hair swept back from his face, a single strand hanging in his face. Brown menacing eyes looking back at him as he fell, an evil smile present on his light skin face with eyebrows drawn forward into a frown.

Turning away from his fallen victim he chuckled darkly, earning a few laughs from his men. With a single wave of his right hand he beckoned his second in command- a gray haired man with an ever present grin on his face, to come forward.

Leaning so that no one could hear him he asked quietly, "Are there any survivors?"

"No Baron, there aren't. Sorry to disappoint ya'," chuckling he returned to his current position stationed next to a dark skinned man.

Smiling he turned back towards the entrance of the cave. _Good, _he thought. No one could suspect them if they continued going forward. Soon enough he would reach his destination. Soon enough he would get what was supposed to be his. Soon, Rukia Kuchiki would be his.

* * *

With an annoyed grunt she readjusted herself on the saddle, irritated that she was being treated like a sack of patatoes. Not that she cared anyways. She was just... mad, yes that was it, she was mad at _him_ for finding her.

She can take care of herself, sure she can, but _someone_ thinks otherwise. She will show him, oh yes she will, that is once she got off of this gigantic horse. Can she even call it a horse? It looked more like a bull- not that she has seen one before. She wondered what this creature was called.

_If _it indeed was a horse why didn't it look like one? She had a lot of them back at her homeland and they weren't as huge as this one- correction, they weren't as _tall_ as these three. What have they been feeding them that made them become so big? She should ask them so that way she can feed her own, she would have great horses that would make even the all powerful Pegasus envious.

Smiling to herself she looked back at her friend to see how she was holding up. By the way Orihime was looking, she enjoyed riding in silence with the tall dark haired stranger. But how could she? She herself was already uncomfortable with the unbearable silence that has taken over the group. She would never come to understand Orihime, she was sure of it.

An hour has passed since she had been manhandled by the orange headed Lord onto the _horse_. She wondered again how she had given up so easily without putting up a fight, without at least _trying_. God, she was getting soft. Something she had promised herself she will never do when her brother had taken ill.

Why was it so difficult to just stay strong? Sure she was physically, but emotionally she was not- never was. Since she was a child she had problems keeping her emotions at bay around her brother, her sister, her parents- everyone. She just couldn't control herself whenever tears fell down her face, she wasn't _strong_.

Throughout the years she had to overcome that impossible obstacle- had to fight it whenever her Kuchiki mask slipped. For she had learn since childhood that Kuchiki's didn't show emotion in front of others- they were noble people and as a noble they did not, under any circumstances, show any outward reaction.

Sometimes she would ask herself if she even was a Kuchiki- if she was, per chance, adopted into the family for some unknown reason. Whenever she asked herself that she had the urge to run, run far away from this God forsaken dream and wake up. Wake up to the real world where poverty was around the corner, where children starved and wars emerged left and right. Where for once in her life she would just be... free.

Free of being told what to do, what to wear, what to _eat_. Free to do whatever she wished to do, even if it meant to cast aside everything she had learned on becoming a _Kuchiki_. To lose her false façade, to show emotion whenever she pleased and not upset others, to run through a flower filled field and laugh as the sun shone down at her. To be... herself.

Yes, that was it.

To just be herself and not regret it because she didn't act, think, _feel_ like a noble Kuchiki woman was supposed to do. At times she felt casted aside from everyone else because she didn't act like the other children in the family, she even pitied herself once. But later on she didn't care because she _knew _she was different, and she was glad for it.

Maybe that was the reason why she didn't act like a well bred lady. She knew, of course, that she was indeed a woman, but a lady she was not.

Her mother was at times shameful over the wild streak that sparked inside of her, but she did not care. That was the main reason why her mother preferred her older sister, Hisana, over her, even if she had never admitted it. Hisana was gentle, soft and compassionate while she was mischievous, loud and adventurous.

Her sister wore her expressions on her face while she hid them behind a cool collected mask.

To say she was Hisana's opposite was true enough.

However, now was not the time to redeem the past for her future was at stake here. That is, _if_ she had a future. Lord Ichigo has yet to state the fact to why he came to get her. If what her friend said was true, then she would need to find a way to escape from her captor, again.

She would come up with a plan by nightfall, and even if her plan was not as brilliant as her other ones, she will have to confide on her friend and hear out her thoughts. Orihime had a special ability to always knowing what her friend and mistress was thinking or wanting to do.

If luck was on their side, she would come up with a satistying plan to at least please them both. God only knew what lay ahead of them.

Finding a decent spot on the saddle, she calmed her nerves with formulating a plan in her head, not seeing the discomfort look on the lord's face. If only she knew that her current position made Ichigo want her even more than he already did.

* * *

The gates opened as the Lord and his companions rode inside, loud cheering cascading throughout the place. It felt nice coming back to his land, were he felt himself and his love ones to be protected at all times. Sure they may be battles here and there, a few wars around the corner, but Ichigo knew that his men would protect men just like he protected them.

His family along with his people meant the world to him. Without someone to protect, how can someone live on with themselves? Knowing that there were people in danger? Ichigo has learned first hand how it felt not protecting someone he loved, who loved him in return as well as his family.

Since the day his mother had died, he made a vow to himself. To protect anyone that needed to be protected, young or old. Everyone had an enemy just like everyone had a heart. For if they had no heart how will they know the joy of loving and being in love?

His father had loved, and in return he received respect from everyone else. The whole village appreciated his gentle heart as much as his family. He was a great Lord, never leaving a defenseless person outside the Kurosaki walls.

Ichigo had always dreamed of becoming like his father, well, the serious and well respecting part. He was sure he didn't want to become like him as he was now. How his serious father become a goof ball in such a short period of time was beyond him. But deep inside he knew that all those laughs and jokes were just covering up his damaged heart.

He as well missed his mother, more than anyone can imagine. She was the sun that shined through their clouded hearts. Masaki was what a mother should always be. Gentle. Nice. Loving. Caring. Beautiful. But most importantly loving her family and treating her people as if they were family as well.

Everyone loved her as she loved them as well. However all that changed when disaster struck and everything, _everyone_, started acting differently. They didn't feel safe anymore, they had no hope left in them to continue on living.

Masaki Kurosaki was murdered. Murdered on her bed with an arrow sticking out of her chest, right where her heart lay.

No one knew or saw who had done such a cruel deed, but they had a hint of who it was. The whole village, especially Ichigo, wanted blood to be shed from that one person. They had killed their rose, now it was time the thorns took revenge.

It was time to make Aizen Sōsuke pay.

So they did. War had been made and a prize was set on the winner. Neither denied such prize for that prize was said to make grown men awe in amazement and also cower in fear. Byakuya Kuchiki had made the deal with them since he as well fought against them for other reasons.

The war lasted a few months, months were Ichigo Kurosaki and his people roared in victory. Months where Aizen smirked in defeat as Byakuya frowned in displeasure. They parted ways but not before Aizen spoke to Ichigo one last warning. A warning he should of have taken by heart.

Anyone who defeated Aizen Sōsuke was going to regret the day they defeated him, for Aizen never lost a fight. Never.

As time went by Kurosaki went to pick up his prize, thinking to himself what an easy winning he had gotten. But once he met said prize he regretted and at the same time ate his words. Rukia Kuchiki was not a woman to be messed with and would become a stressful challenge to achieve. However, as Ichigo looked at the woman before him, studying the curious looks on his people's faces, surrounding them once they entered the gates, he knew that such challenge would eventually end with a smile on both their faces.

Maybe, over time that is, Rukia would appreciate that he was the victor in the war instead of Aizen. If anyone got to see the truth behind said man's gentle façade, they would be astonished to find out that in real life Aizen Sōsuke was a cold hearted murderer.

He may have fooled everyone around him, but he didn't fool Ichigo. Behind those framed chocolate colored eyes lay a man without a heart. A man who killed for fun and chose his victims carefully, learning everything about them before abducting or killing them.

Once getting off from the horse, he stretched out his arm, his hand laying safely on top of hers. Lifting her from the horse, arms wrapped around her waist, he set her on her feet. As both of their eyes connected he knew that Aizen would become a dead man if he ever lay a hand on her.

Little did Rukia know that behind those double wooden oak doors, was a priest waiting for them. Ready to marry and announce her to everyone else not as Rukia Kuchiki, but Rukia Kurosaki.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.**_

* * *

_It's not hard to make decisions when you know what your values are._

_- Roy Disney_

* * *

"No."

Orihime stumbled forward, her hands trembling as she shook her head side to side warning her that her current choice of words weren't wise at this particular moment. Glaring back at her, Rukia looked around and again was surprised by the emotions that swirled around the audience's faces and eyes. Raging from sadness to anger to surprise. A few grins were plastered on some (mainly woman ranging from three and ten to eight and thirty) but overall she saw- no, _felt_- the energy surrounding the hall.

It was beautifully decorated, red drapes hanging from the ceiling concealing the opening to the grand hall. Blue and purple flower petals scattered on the floor forming a trail leading to the far end to where she was now at.

Every single person wore kilts, showing off enough knee and ankle for a lifetime. It must be comfortable since not one of them spoke of not being so.

Driving her hands up and down on her own gown, she felt out of place and taking a quick glance at Orihime's direction she could tell that her friend felt the same way. She grasped her hands in front of her, resting them silently in a grip on her lap.

_What uncommon people_, sighting for the nth time she moved her body towards the priest in front of her. Once again she repeated her answer, this time raising her voice in case anyone- or rather _someone- _didn't hear her the first time.

"I have said that I would rather not marry Lord Kurosaki. I thank him for being so frank and bringing me here," she smiled softly at the wide-eyed priest who was apparently having a difficult time breathing, "but I must decline. So good day to you sir."

Not waiting for anyone to speak, as if they could, they were all staring at her as if she'd gone mad, she quickly grabbed her friends' hand and walked briskly to the doors. Maybe if she could just get past those doors she will find a-

She felt her hand touch the wooden surface of the door when a hand snaked around her waist, hauling her up in the air.

She felt the oncoming scream get clogged in her throat, a soft growl taking its place instead. Her left hand felt vacant of her friends', which must had slipped from her grip when she was lifted up in the air. Cranking her neck around she met with hot amber orbs that were cutting through her own amethyst ones. The ever-present scowl looked much harder than when she last saw it, a soft but deep growl coming out from said persons' lips.

Her whole body felt numb, but that can not be right, can't it? This _man _could not possibly scare her... Right?

Wrong.

Flexing her fingers she was surprised that she could actually move them, so the question was, how could Ichigo Kurosaki make her insides turn into a puddle of heat with just one look? Was this man even _human_? Probably not with that hair color of his, not that she has not seen outrageous colors of hair before.

Lifting her hand up to his face she softly brushed his cheek, feeling his body go still for a second before he pressed her flush into his body. "Do **not** make an idiotic mistake by refusing my offer, you should count yourself lucky that I have asked you to be my wife.

"Any of those woman currently present in this hall would rather be in your place right at this moment and would not refuse to be married to me," tightening his hands around her waist he lifted her up towards his eye level.

"Then why did you chose me instead of any of _those_ _woman_ to marry you? I am no different then the lot of them," they stared at each other for a few seconds, neither breaking eye contact with the other. "If what you need is a wife then it would be my pleasure to hand you off to any of these unmarried women. Now if you would be so kind as to let me down and let me presume my walk-"

"You mean your escape?" Ichigo chuckled as her face heated up in embarrassment. That insolent buffoon! It not mattered that he is a Lord, he should know how to respect a woman, especially one as herself.

The hall became silent as both stared at each other with such vigor, "I do not need any of this childishness you have set upon yourself on me."

His reply was once again silent as she glared back at him, her lips twitching at the corners. He could not decide if she wanted to smile or to smirk at him but he would have neither. "Hey, I am talking to you!"

Again he was met with silence but this time her lips turned into a grin as her glare dissolved into a nonchalant stare. He was about to open his mouth to say something that would snap her out of her current state when she turned and looked down at the woman who was tugging at her dress.

"Orihime," standing up on the tip of her toes, her friend whispered quietly into Rukia's ear and scurried back to where she was once standing at. The woman before him sigh as she turned her face back at him, "fine, I would think this offer through and I would tell you the following morn."

A sudden spark lit up inside of him, something he couldn't explain what it meant or what it was. Nodding he let her down as she walked back to where her friend was at, "I would like to retire now, the day grows dark."

_Impatient, ungrateful little_- his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his second-in-command who was surprisingly taking a liking to Lady Kuchiki's friend. A grin stretched upon his face, thinking of the wonderful time he's going to have in pestering his friend about Inoue Orihime . Could it be his friend has found love?

* * *

"Rukia, what are we going to do? We can't just leave this place like we did back home, they will find us with all the guards outside."

Orihime started trembling again, her once steady hands visibly shaking. It was an uncommon thing for Orihime to be so worried. She was always known to have a smile upon her face when she talked to anyone, a soft voice when spoken, a sincere heart for those who needed mending of their own.

Her friend was the only healer back at her place, a person whom has been called a miracle worker. Whenever someone was injured, sick, in labor or about to die they always came to her soft-spoken friend.

She herself had been able to seen her at work, repositioning a broken bone, mending an open wound or making medicine with herbs. No one knew how she did it but whoever has come to her before wasn't six feet under. Rukia may not believe in the above and beyond but she did believe that her friend truly had the hands of an angel.

"I'll think of something, but so far we need to avoid Kurosaki and everyone in this household," looking up at her dearest friend she laid both her hands on Orihime's shoulders, "we _will_ escape, it just depends on when and how."

A small smile started to appear on her friend's face, a spark of hope shinning in the depths of her eyes, but disappeared just as suddenly and was replaced by concern.

Lifting her eyebrow she gave her friend a confused look, wanting to know what her thoughts were about that were troubling her so.

"You told Lord Kurosaki-kun that you will think of his offer until the morn, that is not enough time to think of an escape from here," her voice was shaking as she twisted her fingers.

Groaning and silently cursing herself for forgetting about that she gave a friend a small encouraging smile before curling her arm around her friend's elbow.

Walking side by side they ascended the stairs until they reached the top and went straight towards the room given to them.

"I will think of something, do not worry," smiling she once again tried to calm her anxious friend, "every wall has it's weakness."

The woman beside her nodded her head, a silent prayer leaving her mouth.

As they reached their destination they were taken back by how well furnished the room was. Walking forward, both women gazed at the bed. Silky pink covers decorated the top, to the side drawers were held up against the wall.

Without thinking Rukia lifted her pointer and softly, but swiftly drew a line on the wood. Withdrawing her finger she saw that not a single speck of dust marred the wooden chest.

Unknown to her a small smile started to appear, thinking how well Lord Kurosaki treated his guests.

* * *

"By the power of thee, help me with this woman who is driving me insane!"

"Screaming at the top of your lungs will not help you Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned towards his childhood friend, the raven haired man smirking back at him. "I know that Ishida. I just thought someone, mainly _He_, will help me."

Nodding Ishida turned back to the book he was reading, one ear opened to listen to his friend rant about Kuchiki-san. It wasn't everyday someone aggravated Ichigo to the point where he will be spewing fumes.

It was a nice change really. Ichigo often considered himself calm and collected when everyone else knew otherwise. It didn't take much to trigger the infamous scowl to reside on his forehead.

Maybe bringing Kuchiki Rukia was good after all.

But maybe not.

He knew how strong of a female she was and usually it wasn't the smartest idea to add more fuel to the fire when it was already blazing. It might counteract and create a catastrophe. God all mighty knew that wouldn't be good for their crops.

A sudden image of their land catching on fire brought a shudder to his body.

"I was meaning to ask, how do you find Inoue Orihime?"

A vicious cough took Ishida's body as Ichigo smirked in response.

"W-what?!"

"I was just curious."

"You know what they say Kurosaki, it's better to be cautious than curious. It might get you killed." Rising his slipping glasses with his finger the raven haired man pretended to read the forgotten book, dismissing the question.

"Just tell me already. It's not like I am going to go and bust into their room ready to tell them what you're about to say."

Sighting he looked at his orange haired friend, murder licking his insides on the thought of Ichigo doing so.

Fine.

"I am... charmed by her presence."

"Charmed?! What are you? A priest?" A throat cleared, "No, I am not but that is the best way to express my... feelings so just drop it already."

"Fine, fine."

Getting up from his seated position he walked away towards the door, only to turn around one last time, "just make sure not to _indulge_ yourself with her for now."

He laughed as he heard an object hit the door he had already closed.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not dead! I know, I know. Two years? Are you serious? I have had mixed feelings about continuing this story. When I went back to read the recent chapters I kind of cringed. I have evolved into a better writer - well that's what I tell myself anyways – and I see that I am writing this story as if it was set in England.

My laptop had crashed on me and I lost all the chapters I had already written except for one and it is this one. I forgot I had saved it in my friends' laptop (kudos for her in reminding me I still had this puppy saved in her computer). It's very short but for some reason I couldn't think of adding more to the chapter unless I spoiled some things. Whatever those things may be.

As I've mentioned before I may either just quit this story, continue it as it is or start from scratch. I'm still debating. Also I am soon entering college – GASP! - and I know, if I am still writing this story, I will not have enough time to write unless I'm in spring break or vacation.

So leave a review on your opinion about if I should continue, delete or rewrite this fanfic.


End file.
